<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜航 by Diante</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937206">夜航</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante'>Diante</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe-Human [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Human, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伊万弄坏了他的船，只能临时结束夜航。但是否有什么可以阻止破坏发生？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe-Human [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夜航</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『基尔伯特，你还在吗？』</p><p>短信又在凌晨震醒他。荧蓝的月光照在清冷的土地，他起身坐着孤独的床，弟弟沉眠在身旁。发信人仍然是乱码，没有名字备注。他刚刚还做梦，梦魇缠绕不休，没有褪掉利爪。</p><p>他关掉震动，揉揉眼睛挪向门，打一个哈欠，回信说：「我在，现在凌晨三点，我在睡觉。我怎么称呼你？我给你备注。」</p><p>『伊万。』他一发出去他就回复。</p><p>「好的，伊万。我知道。那么有什么事？」</p><p>他蹑手蹑脚地关门，到客厅终于能够更大胆走动，仍然不敢开灯。他小腿很凉。他想如果在月球上，周围会有无数火山口，喷着死人嘴里才有的烟雾。</p><p>『没有什么事。告诉你我在吃饭。』</p><p>「既然在吃饭不能等我睡醒再说吗？」他好生气，真搞笑，他以为他又出了大事。</p><p>『对不起。』他马上回复。</p><p>过了一会又来一条：『对不起，我忘记你在睡觉。我这里才天黑不久。』不久是多久？他一点也不想知道。</p><p>「没关系。」他还没消气，但是不过多埋怨。</p><p>『谢谢你基尔伯特。』他还是很客气。</p><p>「那你还有什么事？」他还是想问。</p><p>『哈~』是一个语气词。</p><p>「怎么了，到底有什么事？」</p><p>『你在关心我吗基尔伯特？』</p><p>基尔伯特烦躁地挠自己的头，头发乱糟糟，他昨天没吹头就睡了，现在头发全都蓬起来。他要疯了。挠着头，耳朵里就沙沙响。</p><p>「到底什么事？说不说，不说我去睡觉。」</p><p>「我好困。」他要增强戏剧效果，他马上补充说。但是伊万没有很快回复。基尔伯特等了三分钟他还没回复。他开始担心。他把手放到屏幕上，正好收到他的短信。</p><p>『基尔伯特，我捕到一条鱼。有贝壳爬到我的船上，我把它敲碎了做饵，然后我捕到了鱼。刚才我在拿内脏喂鸟。』他发来长长一段，看了内容他简直要晕倒。他突然很渴，他决定去厨房拿可乐。但是突然想到路德维希说最近他喝了太多碳酸饮料，对健康不好。他把背心卷到胸口，看了看自己的腹部。它很好，它没有赘肉，他捏捏自己的肚脐眼，放到鼻子下面闻一下。他把手放下去的时候发现肚脐旁边还是有褶皱，脂肪肥肥地垂下来，压扁下面的小腹。他捏捏那块肥肉。但是他困了，伊万没有回复他，他想要可乐里的咖啡因，他决定去拿可乐。</p><p>伊万一直没有回复。他觉得他应该说话。他用左手打字：「你在喂什么鸟？」</p><p>『我不知道。它飞到我船上来没有走。既然来了就可以和我一起吃晚餐，我会把它当朋友喔。』他用了一个语气词，好像心情不错。基尔伯特也觉得心情变好。这种为动物的小事开心的人很少，他一辈子也只见到两个。他拉开冰箱门往里面看，侧边有两瓶罐装啤酒，没有他的可乐。</p><p>「你真是个好人。上帝会眷顾你的。」他花时间想了一下眷顾怎么拼，顺利打出来了。</p><p>『真的吗？你信教吗？』</p><p>「算你走运！你猜对了，我最近才开始信教。周末我会去礼拜。」</p><p>『真好。那你必定不会惧怕死亡。现在我可很不安。』他猫着腰贼眉鼠眼地窥伺路德维希的冰箱。他手腕上缠了一串十字架，因为戴在胸口不习惯。可乐、可乐、可乐、可乐、可乐，没有可乐。为什么会没有可乐。他一点也不想喝啤酒。好像他天生就讨厌啤酒。</p><p>他要检查冷冻格，他把手机放在冰箱里，两手并用把塑料抽屉拖出，但是也没有。他很失望，回去看冷藏室，终于发现弟弟摆放蔬菜的秘密，土豆和胡萝卜之间露出小小的英文字母，那里有他的可乐。</p><p>他把拉环啪地打开，一股雾气冲出来，他开心得要起飞。他咕咚咕咚地喝一大口可乐，一千根气泡做成的针扎他的喉咙。他很满足地叹了一下再去看手机。</p><p>「怎么样了，伊万。」他有点扫兴，因为伊万没发新的消息过来。他明明看到手机刚刚有亮一下，大概是其他广告。</p><p>『你在关心我吗基尔伯特~』他好像更开心。他不想回复，但是怕他问个不停。他输了。</p><p>「是啊，我想知道你现在在做什么。早饭吃完了吗？你的鸟儿怎么样？」他咕咚咕咚喝。</p><p>『是晚饭。我把它拴在桅杆上了。半夜可能会有暴风雨，我怕它丢掉。你在喝什么？』</p><p>「可乐。」</p><p>『那东西真难喝。我以为你会喜欢喝别的东西。』</p><p>「什么东西？」他快喝完了。每一口都气泡很足，他很满意。他的嗓子辣得不能吸气。</p><p>『我以为你要喝酒的。德国人都喜欢喝啤酒。』</p><p>基尔伯特把空罐轻轻放到垃圾桶里，放下手机的时候突然愣住了。</p><p>「你怎么知道我在喝东西？」他手忙脚乱地打字。厨房里长出一排蓝色的蘑菇，像蜜蜂混合飞蛾的蓝色小飞虫在上面飞，他还看到像胡萝卜又像老鼠的兔子。呕，他有点想吐。他为什么来这鬼地方。他要找阿西。他肯定没醒。</p><p>『猜的。可能这就是心有灵犀。』去死吧，他才不相信。但是他不想在这里废话。</p><p>「你的GPS修好了吗？」</p><p>『没有。彻底坏掉了，很遗憾。我要死在暴风雨里。但是葬身大海是个不错的选择，或许听起来很酷。』</p><p>「别乱说。还有时间。你想想办法。」基尔伯特看一个老鼠变成胡萝卜钻进水槽。他揉眼睛。但是水槽里没东西钻出来。</p><p>『没有办法了。我根本不知道自己在哪。不过好消息是现在天气很好。我想我还有大概九个小时的时间。』</p><p>九个小时，基尔伯特看一下时钟，那就是十二点，那时候路德维希会出门。</p><p>「别担心，会有办法。如果真的不行，你就报警。」</p><p>『Nein。』</p><p>基尔伯特有点惊讶地对着屏幕抬眉毛：「你还跟我讲德语。」</p><p>『当然，我会讲德语。但是刚才是在表示我的不配合。如果一个俄罗斯人跟你用德语讲话，那还挺酷的，但是到我这里就是不配合。（：P）』他还发了一个表情。基尔伯特想揍他也想笑。</p><p>「别在这时候开玩笑，你是大人了，你要对自己的生命负责的。」</p><p>『我不想回复你。』</p><p>「别闹了。你想想有什么办法。」</p><p>『说了没有办法了。你好像理解有问题。但是我还有九小时可以安全航行，如果不遇到礁石的话。』</p><p>「怎么会没有办法，你就是不动脑子。」他盯着两个蘑菇长大，肥厚的伞盖裂开跳出一条条的蛆。去他妈的吧，他不想看这些了。他从厨房往外面走。客厅里的火山喷得起劲更多，黑乎乎黑乎乎的雾和烟气。他不想吸这种烟，烟粘着自动往鼻孔里钻，它们对他很热情。他要呛死了。这烟绝对是死人会吐出来的，他一闻到就想睡觉。它们有魔法。他输了。他一闻到就要闭眼，一闭眼脑子里就跳出睡觉。</p><p>『请不要这样说我哦，我会很不高兴。』基尔伯特就是莫名其妙地觉得这句话肯定很冷，肯定穿过白茫茫的东欧雪原来找他，还有骷髅城堡里面阴森森的味道在一起。他有什么好不高兴的，半夜被吵醒陪聊的人才有资格不高兴。去死吧，去死吧，他骂伊万，想了一下片子里的发音，Сука блядь！骂完了他感觉爽了好多，又愧疚得不好了。他要道歉。他怎么可以给夜间在海上漂泊的人说那种话，那很不礼貌。</p><p>「对不起伊万，我收回我的话。我太困了，我脑子不清醒，明天我不这么和你说话。你想想有什么办法能自救吧。过三小时你再联系我。我真的困得不行。起床再联系。」</p><p>他又打哈欠，去小便了一次，回卧室睡觉。走回去，一路上棵棵蘑菇树茂密。荧蓝的月光照在清冷的土地，他躺着孤独的床，弟弟沉眠在身旁。一碰到枕头眼睛就疼，眼皮里糊的胶水越躺越多。他要睡着了。</p><p>他闭上眼睛就要睡着了。梦里没有他妈的蓝蘑菇和蛾子还有老鼠。但是没有伊万的回复。他打了一会儿盹就惊醒了，摸索床头柜的手机。</p><p>『好。我等你。』伊万有回复，时间是两分钟前。他自己发的上一条是五分钟前。原来他才睡了这么短。他要神经衰弱了。</p><p>基尔伯特在做梦，他梦到朋友们帮他清理房间，蓝月亮被摘下来，他们给他换个白的。阿姆斯特朗登过月，他知道月亮是什么色儿的。绝对不是蓝的。看着这个不好。他们说。他们给他擦地，盛情难却。基尔伯特看着一屋子的朋友，很尴尬地摸自己的头。</p><p>别难过基尔伯特，朋友抱抱他，他知道那个是安东尼奥。还有人也来抱他，叫弗朗西斯。还有路德维希的朋友，他们都是谁？还有在贴新墙纸的伊丽莎白。啊，女人，什么时候他沦落到女人来安慰。他用力拍伊丽莎白的背，说你走吧，这没什么好麻烦你的，本大爷怪不好意思的。伊丽莎白突然抱住他，说你这个蠢蛋，你给我好好坐在这让我们帮你工作。路德维希的朋友给他拿可乐喝，他们都喝可乐。我想喝啤酒啊，他很烦地说。阿西让他听话。但是他咬他了，说我想喝啤酒啊。弗朗西斯去买啤酒，但是他一看到就吐了。</p><p>吐得昏天黑地的。伊丽莎白反过来拍他，一直拍他。妈的，为什么女人的力气可以这么大。他的肺要被拍到外边了。他要吐血了。别拍了别拍了，他疼醒了。竟然天光大亮，他躺在地上，背着地。他蒙了，马上勾过来手机。手机咚地掉在地上，他如获至宝地捧住。</p><p>9:07，他把时间读出来，马上抖了一下。伊万，伊万，伊万，他错过和伊万约定的时间了。伊万要发短信来轰炸他，昨天他就这么干，昨天他找了个做饭的借口打发他，玩了一下午Wii，然后被轰炸了一晚上。</p><p>可是今天为什么什么都没有。他真的要吓死了。他得先跟他道歉，表示诚意。超过三小时了，他怕他怨恨他。</p><p>「伊万，我睡过头了，对不起。我不是故意不回复你的。你还好吗？」</p><p>三小时，六小时减三小时又是三小时。他们还有几个三小时。他有很多，伊万只有一个。</p><p>「你想好怎么抵抗暴风雨了吗？对不起，我浪费了你的时间，你怨恨我也没关系，回复我好吗？这是关系到生命安危的大事。」</p><p>伊万没回复，今天轮到伊万总是不给他回复。他真的担心得不行了。但是他很饿。他又回到厨房，好了，没有蘑菇了，果然是梦。他看了看垃圾桶，易拉罐还躺着。冰箱里放着啤酒。他饿死了。他想喝牛奶，再吃点面包。为什么一个人家里的冰箱可以他妈的什么都没有。昨天他在冷冻室里看到过白肠，他只想吃面包。</p><p>“阿西，阿西！”他对旷野哭嚎。阿西像凭空从门外给塞进来的，手里拎着便利店的马甲袋，里面装黑面包和鲜牛奶。他扑上去的时候眼睛都直了。</p><p>“你怎么才来，小兔崽子。”他很生气。他真的很生气。他想象自己是船上的伊万，想象阿西是自己。他要表演舞台剧。</p><p>“对不起，我以为我回来前你不醒的。”路德维希把面包切片放到盘子里。他坐在桌前，焦虑不安地盯着手机。面包很硬，但是他狼吞虎咽地吃就还好。他总觉得干硬的面包划过喉咙像自虐。妈的，他到底是不是喜欢自虐。他快噎死了，他大口喝牛奶。为什么他想要疼痛来帮助他，忘记这他妈的可怕的伊万，不知道也从哪里凭空塞到他生活里的手机玩具。</p><p>简直就像养了个手机宠物，他疲惫地翻看聊天记录。昨天晚上伊万跟他说自己的两个姐妹。他和伊万说阿西。他说完一长串和阿西去罗马度假的事，伊万，那时候还不是伊万，是一串乱码的号码跟他说，我姐姐和妹妹都离开了。</p><p>对不起，我不是故意那样说的，他马上道歉。</p><p>没关系，你不要误会了，她们都生活得很好，只是离开我了。乱码说。</p><p>听到这个说法我依然觉得很抱歉。他不知道怎么打字。他想对方应该是难过的。但是那姐姐妹妹的东西他也感受不到。总之难过了需要安慰。他就安慰。</p><p>谢谢你的体谅，我父母已经去世了，姐姐和妹妹总是会和我吵架。除了过年我们不会再来往。我很想念她们。所以能和自己的弟弟住在一起是很幸福的事。你叫什么名字？</p><p>基尔伯特。</p><p>好的基尔伯特，我很羡慕你。我总是孤零零地在船上，掌着坏掉的舵，迎接一个个日出日落和礁石和暴风雨。有时候这里连灯塔都没有。天黑了我就必须抛锚，我什么都看不到。大海暗藏危机。</p><p>你就不打算告诉我你叫什么吗？礼尚往来。</p><p>我还没有做好准备。如果你愿意和我做朋友的话，明天我会告诉你的。</p><p>真是个怪人。也就是本大爷闲着没事干愿意和你聊天。我说，伙计，你一定用这个方法骚扰了很多人吧，你真是个怪胎。哈哈！难怪你姐姐妹妹不要你了。</p><p>这话好像说得太过分了，基尔伯特现在看到就想，他会不会很难过？</p><p>我也觉得她们是因此弃我而去的。我总是令人失望。所以我来到海上，我造了一艘船。现在我是个海盗了。我可以到太平洋上冒险。这里有很多岛连名字都没有。</p><p>蠢蛋，那里可是有很多真的海盗，要是遇上了能把你吓尿裤子。</p><p>我也可以做真正的海盗哦。我还可以跑到那些小岛上，像鲁滨孙一样建立自己的领地呢！但是我苦恼的是现在到处都是雾，我看不到要往哪里走。基尔伯特，祝我今天能找到我的小岛。</p><p>好吧，那祝你好运。</p><p>基尔伯特吃完最后一块面包，继续把玩手机。太阳很晒了，他趴在沙发上，太阳晒他屁股。不知道为什么闻到蘑菇的味道，明明客厅里什么都没有。基尔伯特想念伊万。</p><p>「你还好吗伊万？能理我一下吗？我诚心和你道歉，我真的睡过头了。我没有故意敷衍你。我承认昨天我是故意敷衍你，因为你很奇怪，我不知道你从哪里弄到我的号码，你又在船上。我以为你是谁故意来捉弄我的。但是后来我知道你说的是真的。我不会再猜忌你了。你还好吗？」</p><p>“哥哥，你今天也好好在家里？”路德维希说。路德维希换了另一件衣服出门。他的公司在十点开始上班。</p><p>“没问题。”他比了一个手势。</p><p>「伊万，伊万，理我好吗？我错了！」</p><p>他会是遇到了恶劣天气失去信号吗？基尔伯特甚至想上气象局查太平洋哪里有暴风雨。但是他妈的他不知道伊万在哪里。会不会他只是一个在家里无聊发短信骗人的玩家？可是他说了不会猜忌他了。</p><p>他不会猜忌他了，不会当他没在船上。该死的伊万为什么不理他。</p><p>门砰地关掉，基尔伯特走到门口去看了看。他用耳朵贴着门偷听阿西走远。然后他拿起手机做了这两天最大胆地一个决定。</p><p>他拨了那个号码。</p><p>嘟、嘟、嘟、嘟、嘟、嘟。直到对方正忙的提示出现前基尔伯特都在等。确实无人接听。基尔伯特很生气，想把手机摔掉。他到底在干什么。真的被耍了吗，还是伊万遇到了很大的麻烦。</p><p>「伊万，求你了，原谅我吧。我承认我在关心你。」他被自己的肉麻恶心到了，发完就把这条删了。他以为伊万会良心发现回复的，但是也没有。他像傻子给心上人发总是被屏蔽的短信。追女朋友的时候他也没这么用力。</p><p>上帝啊。</p><p>他换成躺着的姿势，把脚翘到沙发背上，脚趾在墙上搓。十字架的项链在手上绕了三圈，他摸了摸尖角。上帝，他呆呆地看天花板，你能帮我保佑伊万不要有事吗。</p><p>他觉得胸口很痛，不知道为什么，像这里曾经被迫击炮攻击过，伤痕永远不能愈合。他继续翻聊天记录，看昨天伊万跟他说在船上喝酒，伏特加一瓶接一瓶。</p><p>喝了酒还开船啊，那个傻帽，他想笑又笑不出来，小心喝多了掉下去淹死。他扯扯嘴角，对不起，上帝，我收回这句话，我不是故意诅咒他死，我只是习惯这样说话了。伊万是个很好的人，他正在海上航行，希望他一路平安。</p><p>伊万、伊万、伊万、伊万。你去哪了。</p><p>基尔伯特觉得是不是因为他一直在和伊万聊天所以失去了会无所适从。他想他可以试试跟其他人聊。比如通讯录里的其他——其他，但是通讯录里没有其他人。他人都傻了。他记得里面至少有伊丽莎白和阿西。真是日了狗了，他的生活怎么会变成这样。从某天开始所有事情都好古怪，像一场梦。</p><p>他掐自己的手，怀疑到底是不是还没醒。但是他醒过一次了。房间里没有蘑菇和飞虫，说明他醒了，厨房里却有可乐罐，那他昨天是在做梦还是没醒。他头疼。他哪里都疼。想不通这个世界。到底怎么啦！到底怎么啦！他要喊起来了，突然想起来曾经因为半夜唱歌被楼上很古板的老头子敲门。还是算了。</p><p>伊万，求你了，理我一下吧。他不想发短信了，他就望着手机想，然后摸着十字架想，上帝，让伊万理我一下吧。</p><p>他又睡着了。</p><p>他看到一个白金发色男人的影子在雄伟的大船上，像十六世纪的文物，呼啸的波涛卷过天空，海鸥在古怪的礁石叫。密密麻麻的海洋生物从底下涌上来，黑色的大海像复活的火山吐出咕噜噜的气泡。很多长甲壳的老鼠在海里游泳，男人脸上的悲伤和刀刻的画一样吓人，船只从迷雾中刺破一个口子，然后半面船帆，一个船头，他披着长马甲，被风吹得呼啦呼啦，他脸上没有胡子。</p><p>基尔伯特在哪里。</p><p>基尔伯特站在小岛上。因为他身边有树，渡渡鸟在边上走。猴子握着香蕉从树上扔下来砸中他，他急得跳脚。</p><p>混蛋！他骂猴子。</p><p>他没有胡子，但是他也没有鼻子眼睛和嘴。基尔伯特看到的是一个灰蒙蒙的影子。但是他觉得那是伊万。伊万！他对他喊。那个人看到他了，他向他挥手。他们中间还隔了几百码，难怪看不清脸，但是好像这又太远，他如何能知道这是个人。</p><p>伊万！</p><p>基尔，他很开心地笑了。</p><p>轰。</p><p>基尔伯特眼睁睁看着船撞到礁石上。他非常惊讶，跑到岸边想如何救他。海水吞没他的脚，奇怪的生物好像要从小腿爬上来。他又退回去。</p><p>伊万！</p><p>基尔，他很开心地笑。但是基尔伯特不知道他为什么在笑。他看上去要掉进海里了。</p><p>伊万，你需要帮助吗！他问。</p><p>伊万还是笑，腼腆地抿着嘴，嘴角勾出两个弯弯的酒窝。他有酒窝吗？基尔伯特不知道。他发疯似的在海滩上走，想找什么帮他。什么能帮他？他不知道。他觉得那艘船很大，礁石也很大，海难也很大，到底什么能帮他？伊万需要帮助吗？如果伊万需要帮助应该要告诉他。</p><p>谢谢你，基尔伯特！但是我还好！他的眼睛像紫水晶一闪一闪。</p><p>你需要帮助吗！你看上去很不好！基尔伯特把裤腿卷到膝盖上，他甚至想冲下去。他想吗？他冲到海水盖没脚踝的位置就停下来。冰冰的水流打他的脚背，他要摔倒了。</p><p>你真的没事吗！他心虚地问。</p><p>我没事，基尔伯特！</p><p>可是你的船要沉了！会出人命的！</p><p>放心吧，我会修好的！</p><p>你怎么修它呢！你一个人怎么修它！你需要人来帮助！我去叫人帮你！</p><p>不用了！我修好它来找你！你看着我好吗！</p><p>雨噼里啪啦地打在地上，沙滩上有一个个弹坑。他在暴雨里左右奔跑，看着船慢慢消失在雾气里了。伊万没了。伊万没了，他怔怔地说。</p><p>伊万，伊万！愧疚席卷他，他又滑稽地乱跑。猴子荡下来摘走他的头，他抱着流血的脖子在地上打滚。</p><p>他醒了。</p><p> </p><p>「伊万，对不起。我做了一个梦，我非常担心你。你还好吗？如果你因为我的怠慢不愿意和我说话了，那我帮你转接给海事局，他们会想办法找到你的。」他给伊万发短信。</p><p>他要怎么办。梦很可怕。每根神经都被吓坏了。如果有人只剩下一个联系人在海上夜航，两小时后的暴风雨把他弄去世。他应该为此负责吗？</p><p>他痛苦地锤自己的头。伊万连家人都没有。和自己生闷气的话，他会去联系同样生了闷气的姐妹吗？他要怎么办。想找人商量。但是他的通讯录里也没有人。只背得下阿西的电话。要怎么办。</p><p>「伊万，现在我也只有你能说话了。」他还想说其他的，想再把自己的愧疚感翻来覆去的说，但是那有用吗？对方会不会厌烦了。但是真奇怪，他明明不认识这个人，为什么要因为他悲惨的境遇感到是自己见死不救。</p><p>几分钟后屏幕亮了。基尔伯特很惊喜，伊万终于出现了。</p><p>『基尔伯特，我很开心你关心我。我不是故意不跟你联系的。我这里遇到一些困难。现在我终于解决了，有机会和你说话。要听我说说我的事吗？但你不要被吓到。』</p><p>「你怎么了，快告诉我！」他打字的时候手指都在抖。</p><p>『刚刚我的船触礁了，我花了很多时间堵上那个洞。拴在桅杆上的海鸟丢在海浪中，太可惜了，我原本想和他一起沉没的。我很久没有这样努力地运动过，真吃力啊！但是我用客舱里的木板把洞口堵住了。现在水没有进入很多，我不需要把它们舀出去。』</p><p>「你真的吓死我了！」他先发了一条以表决心才慢慢想还要说什么。伊万给的信息量太大，他脑子承受不来。真的触礁了吗？为什么和该死的梦一样，好像他害了伊万。回复得太慢会很怠慢，他一边想一边写：「你确定不会再进水吗？你的密封应该不牢固，进水量很小但是积少成多。你最好谨慎一点。下一步你有什么计划呢？你吃饭了吗？船上还有东西吃吗？」</p><p>伊万回复的速度明显比前一天慢，基尔伯特更担心他在现实中遇到困难。他试图做点什么来分散注意力，比如看电视。他打开电视，但是没有信号，每个台都跳雪花。见鬼了。他在房间往外面看，下面有人在正常地走，不正常的只有他。</p><p>他趴在栏杆上眯着眼睛看下面。他喜欢晒太阳。太阳把他的脖子后面晒得很黑。</p><p>『Bingo！你猜对了，海水还在涌进来，但是在我被暴风雨消灭以前我还不会沉。放心吧，我大学里数学全是A+。』</p><p>「别说丧气话！你还上过大学啊，还是优等生！」基尔伯特恨不得把他拉过来打一顿，为什么成绩这么好要去当海盗，好好找个地方上班不好吗。</p><p>『是啊，但是我还没有毕业。』</p><p>「什么，你竟然这么小？本大爷的弟弟都上班了。」</p><p>『哈哈哈，你误会我了。我的意思是我没有毕业就不干了。因为我对学习失去了兴趣，就没有继续去学校。那你呢基尔伯特？』</p><p>人命关天的时候聊这些真的没关系吗？时间快要到十点。他大吸一口气。伊万到底在搞什么啊，他会不会在说谎，其实他在家里好好地躺着，只是观察他的反应。该死，他怎么又开始猜忌。</p><p>『你不愿意告诉我吗？很抱歉，我有时候问的问题太越界了。这一直是我的毛病。如果哪里让你不开心的话请一定要告诉我哦。』</p><p>他嘴里很干，他又好想喝可乐。他到冰箱里去找水。没有可乐了。他从水龙头接了一杯水灌下去。</p><p>「不不不，我不会觉得越界。事实上你跟我说什么我都不会生气。」前提是你在船上，他偷偷想。</p><p>『太好了，我非常高兴。在最后的时刻我能交到你这样的好朋友，我真的非常高兴。』隔着屏幕所以基尔伯特完全没觉得对方很高兴，相反他甚至觉得很怪异。</p><p>「我是三年前从大学毕业的。不过我的学校不怎么样，我也只是混日子。我弟弟成绩很好。他现在在一个地方机构上班。」</p><p>『哈啊，真好啊！那你和我一定是同一年入学的。我们有没有可能是同学呢？这种概率太小了吧！不过听到我的学校名字你肯定要吓一跳。』</p><p>「那你说，我才不会被吓到。」</p><p>『我在A大，在你们德国。』</p><p>基尔伯特着实被吓到，那也是他的学校。太阳把他晒得太烫了，他回到室内，眼前出现一圈圈的黑斑，他好难受。</p><p>「这也太吓人了，我被你吓坏了。我也在那读书。」基尔伯特忐忑地回复。</p><p>『真是神奇的安排。我船上的手机里只有你一个号码，然后你竟然是我的校友。也许我应该跟你一起信上帝，感谢他做了这么美妙的决定。』</p><p>「那你要信吗？等你从海上回来我们可以见一面。我带你去教堂。」</p><p>『好啊，但是前提是我要回来。说不定我们曾经见过面？毕竟校园是这么小。』</p><p>「你为什么要来德国读书？这学校不是特别好。俄罗斯也有这种大学吧？」基尔伯特着实想不明白。</p><p>伊万又很久没回复。基尔伯特意识到不知不觉他的心已经被对方牵住。他像担心自己的弟弟一样担心他。人太奇怪了，把两个人关在一起就能产生感情一样。一部手机有这么大的作用。</p><p>基尔伯特无聊地在沙发上打滚。他回忆自己的大学同学，想里面有没有叫伊万的一个。伊丽莎白是他的同学，或许可以问她，但她的号码消失了，他没有办法。他靠自己努力想了十分钟，觉得认识的人里没这个人，他认识的人里甚至没有不毕业的。</p><p>到底是谁啊，可是是他先说的学校名，他没有骗他。那真的会有这么巧的事吗？他看着自己的手腕。他是怎么开始信教的呢？他什么都记不得了。</p><p>好困啊，他又好困。</p><p>昨天他也是这样在家里等阿西回来吗？他为什么不上班？他怎么什么都不记得。不会还在做梦吧。手机这个东西很奇怪，就算对面有紧急的事，放下手机以后他好像也不着急。伊万还好吗，他也只是稍微想一下。说实话他连海都没去过，想不出来海上船上是怎样的，他连那个洞是破成什么形状也没有概念。</p><p>十点四十多的时候又来了一条短信。</p><p>『刚才我听你的话把水舀出去一点了。快表扬我吧。』伊万说。</p><p>他倒是挺惊讶的，他以为伊万是不听话的那种人。他愣愣地打字：「好啊。你干得很好。你想好怎么办了吗？」</p><p>『还没有。而且我的船失去动力了，我停在原地没事干。』这条回得很快，看来他真的空出手来了。</p><p>「那该怎么办？」</p><p>『我想来德国找我的一个朋友就和他申请了一个学校。中学的时候我们一直玩得很好。』这是很早以前问题的解释。但是基尔伯特不太明白玩得很好的意思。他的船怎么办？难道他们中学就在一个地方读吗？他于是就这样问。</p><p>『没有，我们是网友啦。在BBS认识的。』</p><p>「BBS，什么类型？」</p><p>『昆虫学。是不是很奇怪。哈哈哈。』</p><p>基尔伯特差点把手机掉下去，又很担心和对面失去联系害他真的死掉。</p><p>「这么巧，我也玩这种论坛。不过那是很早以前的事了。后来域名到期了我就换了阵地。我们弄了一个小组。」</p><p>『啊，听你这么说我们应该是同期加入的。你说的是虫类观察小组吗？』</p><p>基尔伯特硬着头皮写：「是的。你也在里面啊？」</p><p>过了五分钟伊万说：『我听到后面有声音，我要去看一下，晚点说。』</p><p>一晚就晚了半小时。</p><p>暴风雨会准时来吗？这没有天气预报吧，都是伊万自己瞎推算的。会不会其实没有暴风雨？他想上网查查气象局电话，但是网络竟然登不上去。</p><p>『抱歉，刚刚去看船舱了。进的水比我想的多，好像把什么东西泡坏了。我没法解决。但是不必担心，现在一切都好。』</p><p>「什么？这烂船！」基尔伯特忍不住想骂。「你的船是哪来的？你都没摸明白就当海盗吗？」</p><p>『我自己造的。』他说。</p><p>「你还会造船？你学的是这种专业吗？」</p><p>『不是，我学了动物科学。不过我一直对这些有研究。从大学离开以后我花了很多时间造这艘船。』基尔伯特舒一口气，他们根本不在一个专业，他也不认识这样的人。</p><p>「你在哪里造这么大的船？钱呢？谁给你提供了场地？」</p><p>『在自己家的仓库。我父亲是个商人，他的仓库很大。大学的时候我会给杂志社写稿，赚了一些钱，材料是二手市场淘的，如果全都自己上的话能造这样的船。从我离开学校的那天起我就一直住在仓库里，慢慢的就把他做好了。』</p><p>「你造了多久？」</p><p>『三年。』</p><p>「你太厉害了。这样的毅力值得所有人敬仰。请别想葬身大海的事，失去你这样的人朋友都会很遗憾。」</p><p>『谢谢你。但是我已经没有朋友了。如果在陆地上还有挽留我的人我就不会到海里。我很久没有和人说过话，出发时也不必通知谁。现在我很自由。不过基尔伯特，没想到我能遇到你。现在你是世界上唯一知道这件事的人。』</p><p>会有没有亲戚和朋友的人吗？抛下全世界去流浪？好有个性。基尔伯特竟然羡慕。转念一想他又觉得照顾伊万的重担全部压在他身上。一不小心对方可能会死。这份重量太沉，会压到他肩膀痛。可是如果不顾对方的后果他也会自我谴责到疯掉。</p><p>「伊万，我愿意和你做朋友。有任何事都可以跟我说。」基尔伯特做了一个决定。</p><p>『是吗？原来前面你一直没把我当朋友。真遗憾。我以为你告诉我名字的时候就喜欢我的。』</p><p>你在瞎说什么！基尔伯特不高兴。但是确实是这样。那时候他一点都不喜欢伊万，只是凭借一点猎奇心理才勉强听他把话说下去。</p><p>但是是什么打动了他呢。不知道。</p><p>「不管前面怎么说，现在开始我就是你的朋友了。」基尔伯特双手并用地打字，恨不得再长出两只，「所以你有困难要告诉我，我替你解决。」</p><p>他期待一句同样洋溢真情的回复，但是对方简简单单地说：『好的。如果有的话我告诉你。』</p><p>「那现在你有困难吗？」他指暴风雨的事。如果伊万能告诉他自己在哪里呢？如果GPS其实没坏，他只是想放任自流呢？他会替他报警的。</p><p>又不理人了。</p><p>基尔伯特在家里无聊得要发霉。他想如果一个人花三年时间做个家里蹲就太无聊了。他到底是怎么忍受这种寂寞的呢？他真的不和任何人交流吗？这怎么可能？他谈过恋爱吗？</p><p>基尔伯特谈过恋爱，伊丽莎白算他的前女友。他们上过床，后来莫名其妙地分手了，他忘记原因了。他感觉很遗憾，但是这也没什么。人们总是来了又走。</p><p>「伊万你谈过恋爱吗？」他脑抽了，他竟然问他。万一他有一段失败的感情怎么办，那他会更消沉。他想怎么补救。</p><p>不过伊万很快说：『没有。』</p><p>「是吗？我也没有。」他要说一个善意的谎言。</p><p>『嗯。感情很复杂啊。』</p><p>「赞同，女人真的变幻莫测。」</p><p>『男人也不赖。人类的感情都是复杂的。对别人好的时候难免要求回报。如果感情是不对等的就一定要抓狂吧。』</p><p>「是啊。」他敷衍，其实他不是很懂他什么意思。</p><p>『就比如现在我在和基尔你讲话，但是你在想别的对吗？你应该在忙工作吧？今天好像是工作日。』</p><p>他愣了一下，在沙发上坐得更端正。</p><p>「没有。我也在家里蹲。别把我想的太好了！而且就算我在工作我也要偷跑出来帮你查查怎么度过暴风雨。你真的不知道自己在哪里吗？我太担心你了。我很怕你出事。有需要我帮助的吗？」</p><p>伊万又不见了。</p><p>基尔伯特快把自己抓秃了。他研究客厅的地板，想昨天的蘑菇树从哪里长出来，为什么蛾子没留下鳞粉。他又渴了，去厕所接水喝。</p><p>「你现在有困难吗？有我不知道的隐情吗？我都能理解，只要你好好地。」他觉得有必要重复一次，因为伊万好像在回避这个问题。每次他问他有没有困难他就会没声音。</p><p>妈的，果然是这样。基尔伯特想摔手机。</p><p>他想去睡觉了。他还是好他妈困，他为什么要耗费时间在一个吞吞吐吐说话只说半句的人身上。只是责任感吗？这种责任感太烦人了。他抱着手机去床上午休了。这里连网络都没有，他不能点外卖。</p><p>「我跟你说啊，我现在很惨，我在一个没网络的房间里，家里也没有吃的，但是你比我惨多了。不过我们能算同病相怜吧？」他随手回复说。</p><p>『我希望你能爱惜自己的身体，多吃一点食物。现在我在船舱里，我找到一艘救生艇。但是如果暴风雨来了的话在哪里都很危险，不如待在船上。』</p><p>「可是你的船多久会沉？」</p><p>『很快，不超过二十分钟。』</p><p>「那就到救生艇上吧！至少会比在这里沉下去好。」</p><p>『我会考虑的。』</p><p>唉。基尔伯特突然不知道说什么。他要看着他死去吗？在太平洋上？无人海域？</p><p>「我还从来没去过大海。」他说。</p><p>『在这之前我也没有。我只是想做一点不一样的事。但是好像一开始就失败了。我有点难受。不会很痛苦的吧。』</p><p>「啊。」</p><p>『如果淹死应该不会很痛苦。之前我有研究过各种死法。喝醉酒淹死是挺好的选择，在浴缸里就可以。』</p><p>「你别乱说！你不会死的。现在那边天气一切都好吧？」</p><p>基尔伯特猛然看到时间已经十一点了。</p><p>『嗯，还可以。但是乌云正在朝我跑过来。另一个坏消息是我的船进水更厉害了。现在我在船舱里，只有半个身体能露出来。我要到甲板上去了。外面的雨很大。』</p><p>「请你小心！安定下来请联系我。」</p><p>基尔伯特坐在床上思考到底能帮他什么。从小他就是个孤僻的人，朋友很少，童年在花园里和昆虫度过，中学靠昆虫论坛和小组才没走上怪路。大学……他们的人生轨迹好像有点像，不会是谁失忆了然后认不出对方了吧？基尔伯特不知道。他总是记不清楚大学以后。就像他怎么没工作。他在家里干什么。伊丽莎白怎么了。</p><p>他记得有个捡到鸟也会很高兴的朋友，他叫什么。他叫什么，他也记不得。</p><p>『我的那位朋友在大学里和我最好了。』伊万突然发短信给他。</p><p>「求你了，到救生艇上吧。」他说。</p><p>『我刚才尝试了一下，在那上面没有信号。基尔伯特，我想跟你说话。』</p><p>「怎么会！」他有点绝望，为伊万打抱不平。他有什么重要的！</p><p>「你到救生艇上吧，说不定这附近会有小岛，在暴风雨到来前你能赶到那，到陆地上就很安全。」他在乱说。</p><p>『那万一没有的话我就连基尔你都失去了。（：O）』他又发一个表情。</p><p>基尔伯特觉得躺在床上想不出来，他走到窗户边想，外面好晒。</p><p>可是你为什么这么想和我说话呢？他很怀疑伊万。如果他真的要死了，他能做什么呢？</p><p>「你害怕吗？」</p><p>『还好！这比在船厂里好很多。这样的生活充满惊涛骇浪，只是一出来就失败了。你愿意听我讲船厂的故事吗？』</p><p>「请讲吧。」请讲吧，不管讲什么他都能听的。他想不出办法劝伊万上救生艇了。</p><p>这段话花了他更多时间。</p><p>『在船厂的日子是很枯燥的。啊，就是我爸爸的仓库。里面没有窗户所以我看不到太阳。每次工作时都连续好几小时，不知道白天或者晚上。唯一的慰藉是看着船慢慢长大，我会想如果有一天所有陆地上的生活方式都失败，我就到海上去找个岛。或许冬妮娅会挽留我，因为她看过鲁滨孙漂流记，她知道那样很辛苦。她心疼我吧。』</p><p>「冬妮娅是你妹妹吗？」</p><p>『她是我姐姐。小时候她给我读那个故事。』</p><p>「看来天下的哥哥姐姐都一样，阿西小时候我也给他读故事。不知道现在他还会不会记得。」</p><p>『他一定会记得的。记忆深处的东西永远都在。虽然姐姐把我赶出门了，我还是会记得。』</p><p>「我很遗憾！但是，你介意告诉我为什么吗？」</p><p>『因为我喜欢我的朋友。他是男的。我姐姐觉得我是个变态。』</p><p>基尔伯特要秃了，像兔子蹬腿一样挠头。</p><p>「原来是这样。对不起，我不该问。」他只能这么回。</p><p>『没关系的基尔伯特，我之前没告诉你是怕你觉得不舒服。现在我们是朋友了我可以说。不过你要是不舒服就当我没说过。』</p><p>不，不，没关系的。他揉着脑门想。他从来不是同性恋，但是他不介意这种事在他身边发生。俄罗斯可能对这个会很严格，他同情被冬妮娅赶出来的遭遇。</p><p>『但是她没挽留我。我挺难过的。她年纪很大，已经结婚了，不会再管我。我妹妹还很小，被他们夫妻接走了。所以我一个人。后来我姐姐回来要走我的房子，我就住进船厂里了。』</p><p>「很抱歉！不该让你在这时候和我说难过的事。」他快要愧疚死了。他在想梦里白金色头发的男人坐在甲板上，在风雨里抱着手机。模模糊糊的女人的影子离他而去。该死的，为什么要想呢？如果没有伊万，现在他该在干什么？是不是还在卧室里拿着手机愁眉苦脸。</p><p>『没事的基尔伯特。能把这些事说出来我非常开心。我原本以为一辈子都没机会说。这些事本来想说给他，但他一直在谈恋爱，主动打扰并不合适。我在等他，可惜最后他没找我倾听。』</p><p>『就是昆虫BBS认识的朋友。大学时退学也是因为和他表白，我姐姐闹得很厉害，一气之下我就回了老家。我朋友确实来问我发生了什么，但我说没事他就不再追问。打扰别人的幸福是不对的，我一直不会说。』</p><p>基尔伯特想这事如果发生在自己头上该怎么办，越想越头皮发麻，不亚于伊万在一个要沉掉的船上一样恐惧。</p><p>「没关系，你可以跟我说。我不会觉得被打扰到。」基尔伯特说。</p><p>『你真好啊。但他也是这样给我说的。是我的错，看到他过得幸福我就不想打扰。另一个原因是也不满于这种不平等的关系。如果他有两颗心肯定都分给爱人，一颗则会分多少给我呢？哈哈哈，但是船是忠诚的。我造了它它就只属于我。我把精力都投在这里了。原本以为有机会邀请他一起出海的……还好他没在这，不然我就害死他了。不过能用这种方式遇到你真不错。』</p><p>『基尔伯特，如果你是我的朋友，你会觉得我向你抱怨困难很过分吗？』</p><p>「不会。我觉得朋友就应该这样子。」他想当然。</p><p>『哈哈哈，也是。那如果我喜欢你，但是你喜欢女人呢？』他完全没想到他喜欢他的朋友。</p><p>「我想这个不是影响我和你的关系的因素。我会用包容的态度去看待周围的人。朋友当然应该互相倾诉。」这还是他吗？</p><p>『但是，如果你怀着怜悯的善意对我，我怀着热忱的欲望对你，那很奇怪吧。一和你说话就会忍不住想说喜欢，想不停的讲述生活。但是不论从喜欢还是抱怨的角度来说这都很过分。我希望我的朋友能快乐幸福，不要被我这样的人影响。但是我还是那句话，我很开心，基尔伯特。我知道大家都会做我朋友的选择。我不会怪他。我甚至很感激他和我吵架，没有和我来海上。希望我从这个世界离开以后能为他减轻一点负担，让他不必再对一个古怪的朋友操心记挂。』</p><p>基尔伯特有点震惊。他不知道说什么。</p><p>『不好意思，雨太大了，我要找个地方避雨。手机屏幕已经用不了了。五分钟后见。』伊万说完这个就一直没回复。五分钟到了，他没联系他，十分钟，也没有，又到十五分钟，还是没有。基尔伯特看到时钟已经十一点四十分了。</p><p> </p><p>「伊万，你还好吗？如果需要帮助务必告诉我。我会倾尽一切帮你的。」</p><p>可是这么说有用吗？如果他是不善于和人求助的那型呢？会不会要自己再耐心一点才能问出来？</p><p>「伊万，你拒绝我我也不会让你放任自己去死的。拜托你好起来。」</p><p>他已经使尽所有劝人的话了，他这辈子都没这样拉下脸求谁好好的。这两天他把这些脸都用完啦。一点效果都没有。关心伊万是不是要直接付诸行动呢。那他能做什么呢。</p><p>伊万不要有事，别死，别死，别死。有办法救吗？如果跑下去报警有用？警察知不知道他在哪。他可以把他的手机交给他们，让他们定位。片子里都有这种桥段。然后再出动直升机。二十分钟够吗，他不知道，但是总得试试。他在床头摸钥匙，他记得放在第一个抽屉。但是里面空空如也。</p><p>为什么事情变成这样。干脆不要钥匙就出门。他留了一扇窗走到外面。太阳光就一拥而上，把他层层包住，用粗糙的手指抠他。他把兜帽戴上，双手插在兜里往警局走。他记得在街角有一个。但是他在那来来回回走几次都没看到。他很生气抓了一个老人问。他说这里本来就没有什么警局。最近的要过勃兰登堡门，打车过去二十分钟刚好。二十分钟刚好，基尔伯特很生气，现在已经十一点五十分了。等他到那里伊万说不定真的死了。这帮废物，废物，他觉得好麻烦。为什么救一个人这么麻烦。电视剧里只要报个警，现实中困难重重。最简单的是，他都不知道他的全名。他要上哪去说，你好，我有一个叫伊万的朋友，他在太平洋上航行，但是我不知道他全名叫什么，不，不，他是俄罗斯人，他以前来德国读书，这是他的电话号码，什么，是乱码，那好吧，那真抱歉。他要上哪去说这些，他在脑子里都能演出来，到警察局他都没法让他们相信他自己，他们会当他是个疯子。</p><p>他已经行动了。他做了一百个收到诈骗电话的人都不干的事，他钥匙都找不到他就出门去报警。可是没有警察局。现实总是充满困难。他已经仁至义尽了。他可不可以退缩。</p><p>如果伊万非要他尝试两次呢，要他遇到挫折再去努力呢。哪有如果，他会很累。带不动那种人。</p><p>好烦啊，好烦啊。基尔伯特坐在墙根，觉得太硌屁股又蹲下。太阳走远了，是云走来了。男人女人的脚影子落在他头上，他呆呆抬起眼睛眯着看光。过去有人会和他一起蹲在墙根下，用镊子捉地上的甲虫。过去有的。后来就没有。那个人抓到一只鸟都会笑，笑起来像盛夏，他们一起救一只断腿瞎眼的鸟。后来突然就不理他了。他怎么找他都不理他了。他去他上课的地方堵他，他就跑了。他还想拦他，但是他突然开始谈恋爱。伊丽莎白是怎么出现的？</p><p>他明明不需要女朋友。可恶。她是怎么出现。爱情好累啊，他连朋友都安抚不好，为什么又多出一个女人来。他们还上床。他怎么对女人有感觉，那天早上说什么。伊丽莎白说什么。他好难过。弗朗西斯和安东尼奥都在起哄。他们买通主持人让他抽到特等奖，然后他跑上舞台像犯错的孩子一样和她抱着。所有人都起哄亲嘴，他们亲了。他们鼓掌更大声。基尔伯特的鼓膜要震破了。到底是谁把他推到她身上的。所有人看起来都是被日光晒化的沥青，抽抽搭搭地流泪，下半身都化掉啦，太热啦，边缘都很模糊，到底是谁觉得他需要伊丽莎白的。是谁在幕布后面偷偷地欣慰地笑的。</p><p>他要哭起来了。他迷迷糊糊闯进人间，但是为什么一直走一直觉得好累。他也是伊丽莎白也是伊万也是，阿西也是，为什么他感觉这都好累。背负别人的期待好难。他自己都背不起来了。</p><p>他要给伊万打电话。他摇摇晃晃的手拨通伊万那串乱码。这回连一声嘟嘟都没，听筒里什么声音都没。</p><p>他给伊万发短信，命令他上救生艇，给他讲自己坐在自以为有警局的地方，蹲在地上，在太阳下气喘吁吁，多像一只狗。他好狼狈啊，这些事都不算什么，他希望伊万能好好的，救救他救救自己。</p><p>你到底怎么样了啊，蠢蛋。他在墙根耗尽最后时间，眼见时钟走到十二点。他捂着脸哭，无声的肩膀一抽一抽地颤，泪水从手掌流到嘴里了。他把手机攥得很紧，更希望这是假的。</p><p>伊丽莎白来了，伊丽莎白扶着他说不是你的错，你别一蹶不振了，这样我们都不想的。阿西也安慰他，告诉他人死不能复生，只能再往前看。基尔伯特说，救救伊万。伊万他可能还没死。暴风雨才刚来，他上了救生艇，他可能活着，正在和海浪作战。他是个海盗，他身体素质很好的。对不起，我语无伦次，可是我太着急了，有人正在我眼前死去，我们不能就这样看着他。</p><p>路德维希只能抱着他，他穿昂贵的手工西装，基尔伯特真的把鼻涕蹭上去了。他太狼狈了。太糟糕了。他妈的伊万，为什么把他搞得一团糟。他又没欠他什么，他明明担惊受怕的过了两天，完全没挽留住，完全没改变他。该死的顽固伊万！不管是冒蛆的蘑菇蓝色的月亮还是没有网络的房子没有警局的街道，去他妈的吧，为什么和伊万扯上关系什么都一团糟。</p><p>“哥哥，火化在一个月前就完成了。他真的已经死了。”他和伊丽莎白一左一右地搀扶他，基尔伯特茫然得像个小老头。他一下子就垮了。他说不可能，他刚才还和我发短信，他在太平洋上。</p><p>“他的骨灰撒在波罗的海，冬妮娅亲自撒进大海了。他喜欢这块地，有怒冬的严酷和春天的希望。”伊丽莎白抱抱他。已经过去了，只能向前看。他会这样实在是令大家都感到很遗憾的事。</p><p>基尔伯特去翻聊天记录。他觉得不可能。伊万不会一下就死。但是路德维希拿走他的手机说，是真的哥哥，回家吧，外面太热了，你看上去要晕倒了。你要是再乱跑我就要联系社区中心了。</p><p>他是怎么死的，他在哪片海域？他有留下什么东西吗？他的手机呢？</p><p>“是车祸。他喝得太多走在路上被车撞到了。他什么都没留下，他生活很困顿。手机被摔碎了，现场太惨烈。”</p><p>“那里面的信息呢！他都和谁联系！”</p><p>“他们导出他里面的信息，什么都没有。他好多年没和人说话了，和冬妮娅一年前就不联系了。”</p><p>“那我的呢？基尔伯特的呢！”</p><p>“哥哥，真的没有你的号码。他可能……他可能失手把你删掉了。”</p><p>路德维希抓他的手，不让他乱摸。他完全不相信，这不可能。怎么会这样。连他的号码也没有？那他的船厂呢？他的船呢？</p><p>“那他的船厂呢？是他父亲留下的，他在里面造船，那里有造船的痕迹吗？”他声嘶力竭。他真的不相信。</p><p>“哪有什么船厂！只是一个破仓库，他在圣彼得堡郊区的破仓库里过冬。房间连暖气都没，他喝太多的酒。他就是喝太多酒御寒。”伊丽莎白红着眼眶。她咬着嘴唇就哭了。基尔伯特很慌，他也要哭了。但是这不可能是真的。他肯定在做梦。手机还在阿西手里呢。</p><p>“啊，基尔伯特，你别再让我们担心了。从他死后你就一直这样。你不跟我好，你跟谁好，我们都没意见。但是你不能再想他了。虽然谁都难过……但是你不能想了，你太难过了，你的身体受不了。想想未来吧！想路德维希……”</p><p>“那他的船呢！”</p><p>“他没有……”</p><p>“他有一艘小船！”伊丽莎白的眼泪把粉底浸花了，“他的确在仓库里做了一艘手工小船，用废弃的材料，只做了一半就……他是在买材料的路上被车撞到的。冬妮娅和娜塔莎都难过极了，我们都难过极了。但是他是笑着走的。他一定想到开心的事了。”</p><p>“怎么会这样！”他大叫，“为什么你们认识他，伊莎，你认识他……”</p><p>“你又忘记了，他是我们的同学啊。是他介绍我们在一起的。他还出钱租了游艇带我们去海上。可是你病了。最后是我和他去的。你都记不起来了。他哪有那么多钱呢？他一点钱都没有。他为什么不早点说自己家里的困难呢？我竟然真的以为那是他父亲的……”</p><p>“他认识我！他为什么不告诉我！”</p><p>不会的，基尔伯特不相信他们。伊万怎么可能只有一个破仓库，他有一艘大船。他用三年在仓库里造的肯定是大船。但是他在街上跑。他一边跑地砖都翘起来了，堆在他前面。他在一条很长的楼梯上怎么也跑不到头。他想起来伊万·布拉金斯基白金色的头发，在游艇上扬起的马甲，他曾经问他是否愿意和他一起去海上，他说当然，和他做什么都愿意。他说那做最好的朋友呢。他说你早就是最好的朋友了，不用再做。那男朋友呢？他眼睛里有闪闪的浪花。不，伊万我不能把你当男朋友，我对你不是这个意思，但是我愿意把你当最好的朋友，你在我心里是第一位的。是吗，那我真的很高兴。伊万浅浅笑着看他，湿润的嘴唇好像要亲他，即使他真的亲了他也能忍受的。但是他就握了握他的手。他要是想吻他的手背也能行，但是就握了握手。他从船上下去了，他说他头疼，伊万没为难他。他招呼海德薇莉上船。基尔伯特坐在沙滩上看他们，他有些难过，可能是夕阳把所有东西都照成风烛残年的样子，让他太难过。他不想失去伊万。他想即使他谈恋爱了、结婚了、生了孩子……但是一想到这些他就头痛，他什么也不想干。他甚至想不到和伊万的终点在哪。后来伊万突然就说自己病了办了休学，他去他那看过他。住在破旧的群租公寓，行李和床都堆在一个楼梯下面的走道。他羞赧地笑笑说基尔伯特，我在这里随便住一下，等我回家就能住大房子。基尔伯特说好，那你要快治好病，等我毕业我还在这，我也可以去你家玩，一起找个海上的小岛玩，都行。伊万走了，但是没叫他玩。他很少给他短信。他的名字在基尔伯特的手机里躺得要长毛了他也不来一条。</p><p>「你是对我有意见了吗，伊万？你近来身体如何？你已经两个月没和我联系了。我都挺好的。祝你也新年快乐。你回国了，那就提早祝你新年快乐。」他圣诞的时候给他发短信。以前每年圣诞他们都一起过。今年他连祝福都没有。</p><p>他等到第二天也什么都没有。</p><p>元旦的时候他说：「伊万，你这么就不理我，我很生气。现在我很担心你，你要是有问题可一定要跟我说。」</p><p>春天他说：「你都在做些什么呢？我快毕业了。我最近投了几份简历。你什么时候回来？我就在这工作，到时候再一起玩。我带你整毕业论文啊。」</p><p>夏天他说：『基尔伯特，你还愿意和我做朋友吗？』</p><p>「那我当然愿意。」他激动坏了，拿着手机在房子里跑了一大圈，把伊丽莎白和阿西都吓坏了。他联系我了！他笑个不停。</p><p>『太好了。我很高兴。希望我们的友谊地久天长。（：P）』他发一个笑脸。</p><p>「你什么时候回来！我们都很想你。」</p><p>『我需要再多一些时间。最近家里出了一些事，不过你放心，下学期我肯定会回来。』</p><p>「你家怎么了？你需要帮忙吗？有事尽管找我啊。」</p><p>『谢谢你基尔伯特。我可以理解你在关心我吗？』</p><p>基尔伯特愣了一下，他困惑极了。</p><p>「当然。我关心你们大家！」他不知不觉咧开嘴笑。</p><p>『（“LD）』伊万也发了个表情，操，还真的心有灵犀。基尔伯特都要出一身鸡皮疙瘩了，他笑死了，这玩意真像他。</p><p>秋天他说：「你咋还没来呢？而且我不找你你就不找我，是这样吧？再不来我要派到南德工作。山区够我受的。」</p><p>『很抱歉基尔伯特，我不是故意不回你这么多消息，因为我最近一直在忙家事。我被牵涉到一场官司里。我花很多精力应付。』</p><p>「官司，这么严重？你应该早告诉我！需要我的帮忙吗？」</p><p>『谢谢你，有需求的话我会告诉你的。我和姐姐吵架了，现在我们的关系很微妙。』</p><p>圣诞又到了。他说他和伊莎分手了。</p><p>「很遗憾被你祝福的感情没能走到最后。说实话我也觉得很对不起伊莎。但是我想清楚了，我不想谈恋爱和结婚，那太累了。简简单单地做朋友就好了。你放心！本大爷都和伊莎说好了，咱们以后都是朋友。我们就是性格不合。」</p><p>他很久没给伊万发信息，不知道伊万是否还回复。不过晚上钟声敲响的时候他回了，他说：『我也很遗憾。最近我也发生了不好的事。我姐姐和我的矛盾越来越深。但是基尔，你还把我当朋友吗？』</p><p>「那肯定。」他心虚了。他好像知道伊万说什么。伊莎和阿西都在房间里，他们来给他庆祝新年。他喝了好多气泡酒，难喝透顶。</p><p>「做朋友就好了！」他用了感叹号，他特别心虚。</p><p>『基尔伯特，你不喜欢女人吗？』他握着手机，他心里发怵，他真想把手机扔了！</p><p>「我更喜欢和朋友在一起！谈恋爱太不自在！」</p><p>「做朋友就好了！！我们在一起这么多年了，我怎样都当你最重要的！！」他想了想他超级怕伊万发过来什么，他要抢在他前面回复，还要多打一个感叹号。伊万没回复。</p><p>春天他说：『最近我在造一艘船。』</p><p>夏天他说：『现在我一直是一个人住。有时候感到很孤独。你现在一切都还好吗？如果我再邀请你去海上度假你还去吗？这次就我们两个去，去找一个岛。』</p><p>秋天他们不说话了。</p><p>冬天也不说话，第三年也不说话。第三年冬天他们吵架了。伊万问他工作近况如何，能否拨冗同游。基尔伯特说弟弟毕业了，他得陪他去玩一圈，假期用完了。他们就吵架了。伊万说他眼里谁都比他重要多了。基尔伯特说他们都一样重要，况且，伊万和他们不一样，他是特别的。伊万说他前两年一直在忙，今年才空出手来，能好好和他一起玩的，他能付钱。</p><p>「那多不好意思。」基尔伯特搓着手，「我请客也行，这我吃得消。」</p><p>『那我们什么时候去？我来定日程。』</p><p>「我得陪阿西去旅游啊。等我回来看时间吧。你最近在忙什么？你上次说官司，结果怎样？」</p><p>过了两周伊万又问他我们什么时候去。基尔伯特把这事忘了，他正在画图。他心虚地道歉。伊万气疯了，他骂了好多话。但是基尔伯特不知道他什么心情，他骂的话太脏了，俄语他也听不懂，他把手机放那让他自动骂。</p><p>『对不起基尔伯特。我不该骂你的。你还和我做朋友吗？』</p><p>基尔伯特很不高兴，这三年伊万在手机上神出鬼没。他累了。他生活太累了，每年就看到几次他的消息也够受的。他越来越不知道怎么回答。他难道就不能和他说点轻松的好事吗？</p><p>他不假思索地用德语骂了句，说不去了，也不做朋友。我压力太大了，最近是会骂人的，你别惹我。他有点爽，伊万一天都没烦他，画图效率高多了。第二天早上伊万问：『那你还来玩吗？我有东西想送你。』</p><p>基尔伯特都没理他。他有点控制不住，喝酒喝得眼睛红红的。一喝多他就走不稳，生气地一脚踢在模型上，船舱坏了一个洞。</p><p>「喂，我这样骂你你不生气！」他还想逞能。他不知道隔夜气这事怎么算的。他可能言重了，他还是把伊万当自己人，他想和他打一架。要是能惹恼对方就好了。</p><p>『基尔伯特，我想去海上。我和冬妮娅好不起来了。我和你也好不起来了。』</p><p>伊万把基尔伯特的记录都删了。但是他马上后悔了。伊万喝了很多酒，浑身热得在火炉里转。他摆弄那个模型很久，感觉船舱真的坏了，一个破坑能放下一个手指。他觉得特别可惜。他做了两三年了。没事的时候就做一点。每次基尔伯特联系他他就做一点。快造成大船了。特别可惜，他觉得还是要修好它，虽然他也不知道修好以后怎样了。</p><p>基尔伯特在路上跑，太阳在上面融化。他很后悔。他想找个忏悔室说自己明明知道伊万没有其他人了，他怎么还刺激他，他伤心透顶的时候还能和谁怒骂倾诉。他怎么没想到他过得这样凄苦，他怎么就顾着自己了。他要是对伊万温和点他都不会喝那么多酒，他也不会把模型踢坏了。可他怎么办呢。他走到教堂里，他把十字架戴上了。</p><p>基尔伯特醒了。熹微的晨光照在床边，路德维希睡得很安稳。但是他疲惫极了。他一起身对方就醒了。他熟练地摸到他的手腕说，哥，你起太早了，没到点；哥你再睡会儿，今天要在医院忙一天，多保存点体力。</p><p>阿西，你知道喝酒了被车撞到疼吗，他有点不敢想。</p><p>路德维希的瞌睡马上清醒了，他沉思片刻说，那还挺疼的。别想了，哥哥，都过去了，医生让你睡前少想这事你听了吗。</p><p>是他自己来找我的，基尔伯特不敢说。他的手机屏幕亮起来，六点到了。</p><p>他希望我上船吗？他希望我救他吗，还是眼睁睁地看他沉没呢？我愿意救他吗？</p><p>基尔伯特知道没过去。日复一日，伊万·布拉金斯基都在向他求救，在他面前借夜色起航。上一次失去他可以归咎于酒精和争吵。但是这次他们心平气和，他还是没握住他伸来的手。</p><p>
  <strong>Ende</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>